


Pink For Your Heart

by sonus



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Valentine's Day, background nohyuck, happy birthday kath!!!, soft of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonus/pseuds/sonus
Summary: Jaemin is convinced every single person that visits Dream Cafe has tried The Cursed Pink Drink as Donghyuck calls it. Every single person apart from, well, the only person Jaemin wants to make the drink for.Too bad Renjun hates sweet drinks.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 115





	Pink For Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherrycitrus_blossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrycitrus_blossom/gifts).



> Happy birthday Kath!!!!
> 
> I'm so glad we met, i'm so glad 9900gc exists!!! you are that actually responsible part of the squad that me and val should be and im so glad u are here to balance us all out<3 im always grateful for your honest words and your support:3
> 
> i hope you will have the bestest bday, i love you<33
> 
> (also i hope u like this...something...i tried)  
> PS...IM SO SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES i had no time to edit yet...rip

Chilly February air is something that can make one seek shelter easily. Busy streets of Seoul offer little warmth and even is the heat of masses of bodies may help, making the city a better place to be out late at night than a village, it’s still not the best idea to roam them in the freezing cold.

Well, at least that’s what Jaemin tells himself each time a new customer stumbles through the coffee shop door, the wind pushing them in and making the doors slam with a loud slam that makes him and Donghyuck jump each time.

“I wonder if they slam their own doors so loudly too,” Donghyuck mumbles as he looks down at the cup in his hands to read the order scribbled on it once again, the disturbance in the relaxing music making him forget what he was making.

“One would hope they don’t,” Jaemin answers as he traces the moves of the girl that just entered as she makes her way to the counter and lifts her lost eyes to the menu. “But as much as I hate the loud noise and as much as I’m not a fan of some customers, I think it’s safe to say this one is on the wind, not them.”

He can hear Donghyuck’s sigh from behind his back and then _feel_ the eye roll as the older gets back to work. Jaemin aims his steps at the counter where the girl looks a lot more sure of herself now. The tip of her nose is still red from the biting cold outside so Jaemin grabs a cup for a hot drink, completely ignoring the ones made for the cold beverages that are so popular in the summer.

"Welcome to Dream Cafe, what can I get for you?" Jaemin greets her as politely as he can and tries to crack a smile even though his conversation with Donghyuck still rings in his eyes and makes him want to grimace. Sometimes it's hard to keep his composure, especially when he has had an awful day at university like today, but Jaemin pushes through and he manages to keep his sweet smile in place.

The girl wiggles for a second and then gives him a smile back.

"Two Valentine's specials and a Red Velvet cake please," she says in a stable and surprising loud voice and Jaemin looks to his right before pulling out another cup to write down the order. He turns around and mumbles the order to his friend and even though it's quiet he knows Donghyuck got it.

Jaemin sends the girl a bright smile, slightly less forced this time.

"It will be ready in a minute or two," he says and then she pays and waves at him with a smile. He waves back and sighs when he feels Donghyuck's energy build up behind his back. And it's not good energy.

"I think our break time is coming up," he says in hopes of clearing the air and getting rid of the pessimism in his coworker's eyes. "It's probably your last two coffees."

Donghyuck huffs, his back still to Jaemins as he hovers over the coffee machine and completes the order almost automatically.

"It better be, I've had enough for a lifetime," he mumbles and it makes Jaemin break into laughter. From the corner of his eyes, he can see a crooked smirk appear on Donghyuck's face too and it makes his steps back to the counter so much more lively.

It's time for their break now.

☕☕☕

One of Jaemin's favorite things to do during breaks is to just sit down and listen to Donghyuck's nonstop rambling.

The older seems to always have a lot of things on his mind and a lot of interesting stuff happening in his life and it's fun o listen to. A fun story about Donghyuck's boyfriend Jeno or his roommate Mark, or about another failed experiment in the lab is just what he needs after a day full of work. It sometimes makes Jaemin wonder if they are really going to the same university, because his department is boring as hell, or if the stories are even true.

Either way, it's always a good time.

Today, however, the roles are switched. It's Donghyuck's time to be silent and Jaemin fills the silence with rambling.

He has a feeling Donghyuck isn't in the best mood today so to spare them both the awkward silence of a quiet break in the cramped stuff room with the faint sounds from the cafe where the other workers are dealing with costumers and also hopefully get Donghyuck's mind off the thing that's bothering him, Jaemin lets his words loose.

Fortunately, today is one of those rare times when his university life provides something to catch on to and drag until it makes a somewhat decent story.

He gets so engrossed in it, to the point of forgetting where he is, Donghyuck's eyes tracking his movements carefully.

"So just like I told you, I was gonna hand in my assignment and then Hyunjin came and I—" there's a tap on Jaemin's shoulder that makes him stop in his tracks and immediately forget what he was talking about.

It's not a secret that Jaemin gets easily scared and true to his reputation this time too, he almost jumps out of his skin at the light touch of a newcomer.

"Let me guess… You spilled your morning coffee all over your homework just like you did now," Donghyuck's voice is calm and he raises an unimpressed eyebrow at the person behind Jaemin. "Really Renjun? Now I have to remake that order. And you get to clean it up so congratulations I guess."

Jaemin risks a glance over his shoulder and sure enough, it's Renjun standing there with this signature half-smile of his.

"Injun!" He greets the older and Donghyuck rolls eyes at his enthusiasm. Jaemin ignores both his friend and the sticky from the coffee he just spilled floor. "Don't you have classes today?"

"I have" Renjun nods lightly and gestures at Donghyuck to get him the mop. "But I also crave coffee. Skipping 20 minutes of a lecture never killed anybody."

Jaemin laughs and Donghyuck mutters 'disgusting' under his breath.

"I'm sure it did kill someone but hopefully it won't kill you."

"Thanks, I'm touched," Renjun finally moves from next to Jaemin and gets to work which finally reminds the younger why he is even in the coffee shop in the first place. He is working.

"Jaemin!" Donghyuck shouts from behind the coffee machine. "The orders!"

"Getting to it!" He shouts back but before he goes to the counter to smile at some tired strangers craving caffeine he glances at his friend again.

"What coffee do you want Renjun?" He asks and the older looks up at him.

"Anything but the valentine's special."

Jaemin frowns.

"I'll be right back."

He leaves Renjun in the room, a frown on the older’s face and goes over to Donghyuck.

"Anything but the valentine's special for our friend," he mumbles and the other raises his eyebrows with a laugh.

"Oh, Renjun rejected your love?" He asks and Jaemin swings at his shoulder. Donghyuck dodges. More laughing.

"Shut up, it's just a drink," he frowns at his friend until the older sighs and gets to making Renjun’s favorite.

"If you say so," Donghyuck sounds resigned.

Jaemin quietly gets back behind the counter. After all he _is_ telling the truth. 

It is just a stupid drink, nothing more nothing less.

☕☕☕

The thing about the valentine's special is that it's ordered by _everybody_.

"What can I get for you today?" Jaemin asks with his work smile which is strained only a little bit that day from all the gray hairs uni is giving him at the moment.

The girl before him eyes the menu again but he can tell her gaze is glued to one particular position. It's the pink drink again.

Donghyuck will groan in pain in a minute.

"I'll have the valentine's special," she finally gets out and Jaemin nods, having already written it down on the cup and only waiting for her name now.

"It's for Yunjin," the girl adds and Jaemin gives her a smile.

"Okay Yunjin, your order will be ready soon."

She smiles back at him.

The circle repeats. So, so many times.

"One valentine's special."

"Two valentine's specials and one americano."

"One valentine's special and a large vanilla latte."

Jaemin is convinced that Donghyuck is losing his mind making all of them.

And it turns out he isn't exactly wrong. As soon as he spots Jeno at the entrance Donghyuck bursts through the door to the back room with a heavy sigh.

"I can't anymore, now it's your turn to suffer!" He exclaims but his frustration disappears as soon as he spots Jeno. "Oh I choose the _perfect_ time to switch."

Jaemin rolls his eyes and waves at their mutual friend that approaches the counter.

"Whatever, take Jeno's order."

Donghyuck smirks.

"Get ready to prepare your first valentine's special of the day."

Jaemin smiles at his friend.

"You know I actually like making that drink, right?" He asks and as Jeno's smile grows bigger at the sight of his boyfriend he can't help but think that this drink that Donghyuck hates making so much is made for people like his best friends.

"I know Jaemin and I'm still wondering why Mark puts you on the cashier and me as the barista when he _knows_ damn well how much better it would work the other way around."

Jaemin knows the answer to that.

"Mark hates you obviously."

Donghyuck throws him a deathly glare.

"No he does _not_. He is my best friend."

"Keep telling yourself that."

Jaemin jumps out of the way when Donghyuck tries to throw an empty coffee cup at him.

☕☕☕

It's a few days after the coffee spilling accident when Jaemin and Donghyuck finally get a lazy day at the shop.

"I cannot believe that Mark finally put us on a not busy shift! I was starting to believe your theory about him hating me, you know."

Jaemin knows. He has been through it too but with Renjun.

"Well, let’s enjoy our free break I guess," he says as he sits down next to Donghyuck on a chair that the older has dragged out from the storage room.

"It's hard to enjoy anything when I can already hear the cursed order being screamed at me by the nearby school students trying to impress their crushes or something like that when their lessons finally end," Donghyuck sighs as his eyes wander to a clock which is silently ticking on the far wall. "Which, by the way, will be in like half an hour."

Jaemin groans.

It’s not like he doesn’t like his job or anything along those lines, he actually likes the smell of coffee and free drinks which make Donghyuck grimace each time because ‘How can someone enjoy something so dark and bitter?’.

Renjun would say it’s because Jaemin is too sweet himself with his bright smiles and overoptimistic behavior which would make Donghyuck almost gag and whisper ‘disgusting’ under his breath like he is not like this with Jeno.

Jaemin would say it’s because only something this bitter can wake him up enough to deal with university and also, just to spite his coworker, to deal with Donghyuck.

“You must be so happy to finally be behind the counter then,” he murmurs and sighs at Donghyuck’s furrowed brows. “Wasn’t that what you wanted? No more awful pink drinks to make?”

“Oh please,” Donghyuck laughs shortly and Jeamin can’t help but sigh in understanding.

They sit in silence for a moment, noises from outside registering in Jaemin’s brain but his brain rather than taking them in focuses on the empty space in the shop.

It looks innocent like this, nothing like the hell it can be sometimes. Especially with Valentine’s approaching and the pink drink getting more and more popular by the day.

The pink drink, the pink drink, the pink drink.

Jaemin taps a rhythm on his knee and Donghyuck throws him a look.

“Mark gave me a shift on the 14th you know,” he older says quietly and Jaemin looks up. Donghyuck gives him a small smile but he doesn’t buy it. There are so many better ways to spend the day than to work. Especially if you have a partner like Donghyuck.

Jaemin voices his thoughts to his best friend only to be laughed at.

“Oh _please_ ,” Donghyuck repeats and Jaemin frowns. Nothing good ever comes out of Donghyuck’s mouth when he uses that tone. “Like you wouldn’t rather spend it with Renjun.”

Jaemin wants to tell his friend to _shut up_ because _what if anyone hears_ , but the shop is just as empty as it was a minute ago which makes Donghyuck’s words ring louder than necessary.

‘ _Like I’m not already aware of that_.’

Jaemin knows, _knows_ , about his feeling. He also knows how pathetic it probably looks when all he is ever doing is trying to get Renjun to taste his Valentine’s special.

There’s no sense to it, maybe apart from the vague feeling that if Renjun has actually tasted it he would understand. Or maybe he understood it now just fine but choose to ignore it counting on Jaemin to just _stop_.

The younger of the two workers sighs and rests his head on one of the wooden tables.  
“Like anything would happen with Injun anyway,” he says and he can more feel than actually hear Donghyuck’s laugh.

“Keep offering him that cursed pink thing and—” he trails off and Jaemin opens one eye to look at his friend. Donghyuck looks kind of scary like that; the light of the afternoon Seoul making his brown hair glow and the shadow hide most of his features apart from his sparkling eyes and a smirk. Jaemin shudders. “We will see.”

When put like that it sounds almost like a threat.

Jaemin considers stopping asking Renjun to taste the absurdly sweet beverage but as soon as the older shows up in the shop with the resh of the rush hours costumers, a pile of papers in hands, Jaemin forgets it altogether and asks once again with a bright smile on his face.

And, just as he expected, he gets rejected and makes his friend an americano instead.

Both Renjun and Donghyuck observe his moves as he prepares the drink, one with a knowing smirk on his face, the other with a slight frown.

☕☕☕

Valentine’s Day as one would expect is, in fact, _busy_.

There are people everywhere, kids running around, couples eating red velvet cakes and drinking the day’s special, for once not holding back on the PDA.

“Like any of them ever tried to hide,” Donghyuck sighs as he swipes the front counter while looking at the scene before them. It’s hard not to stare at all the affection before them and for once, despite his words, the older of the two doesn’t seem to mind that much.

“Are you sure you aren’t enjoying this shift a little bit too much?” Jaemin asks and in response a dirty towel they use for cleaning lands on his shoulder. He huffs in disgust and throws his coworker a disapproving glance.

“What are you talking about,” Donghyuck mumbles as the front door opens once again to let in yet another mass of people and a breath of fresh freezing air in. “It’s literally hell.”

Normally Jaemin loves to prepare the pink drink of love but today the only person he wouldn’t mind making it for would be Renjun. But his friend doesn’t come in. Not during early hours of the morning when the sunlight almost blinds, not during rush hours when Jeamin couldn’t even focus on what he was doing.

Renjun doesn’t come but Jeno does. The older visits just as the masses of people are starting to be less frequent and the sun outside starts to hide, painting the sky in all shades of pinks and purples.

Donghyuck’s face, which, up until this point was stuck in a frown, relaxes and soon enough there’s a bright smile on his lips.

“You came!” he exclaims and throws his hands over Jeno’s neck to pull him dangerously close. Jaemin spares them a worried look but no one in the shop seems to be paying attention so he lets them be.

“Of course I came,” Jeno laughs and there’s a quiet ‘Hyuck’ before Donghyuck drags him to the back of the shop.

In some aspects, Valentine’s is a day full of miracles. Not only Jaemin doesn’t want to make the pink special anymore, but _this_ is also the day that Donghyuck, for the first time ever, makes the drink in question willingly, with a smile on his face. Of course, it’s for Jeno and when his coworker gives him a sad look Jaemin waves him off. Donghyuck joins his boyfriend at one of the tables with a smile.

By this point, the shop is almost empty, occasional couples keeping to themselves instead of the loud and obnoxious display Jaemin has witnessed before.

It gives him time to breathe.

☕☕☕

Renjun slips into the coffee shop like a shadow. Neither Doghyuck nor Jaemin is sure when exactly it happens.

One moment they are almost completely alone, joking and laughing after a busy day at work, the next there’s Renjun. The older is empty-handed this time, no books or papers to study with and it makes Donghyuck raise his eyebrows. Jaemin chooses to not look too much into it.

“Go take his order stupid,” Donghyuck says and he pushes Jaemin in the direction of their friend. It works, Jaemin stumbles a little bit but when he finally regains balance Donghyuck sends him an encouraging smile. Like that’s needed.

‘ _Renjun is my friend, _’ he reminds himself but there’s this unfamiliar nervousness in his steps as he finally arrives at the table the older has chosen.__

__For a second they just stare at each other in silence. It’s not uncomfortable, just not what Jaemin is used to. And then—_ _

__"It's snowing," Renjun points out and Jaemin turns around to look out of the window too._ _

__It really _is_ snowing, big fat snowflakes falling lazily to the ground._ _

__Usually, snow in Seoul meant dirty streets the next day and Jaemin sort of hated it but today it looked like the snow could possibly stick around for longer._ _

__"And it looks like it will be white for a few days," the younger smiles at the glass window, at his own reflection that grins back at him. "White Valentine instead of white Christmas. Unconventional."_ _

__"I like that," Renjun laughs and Jaemin turns back to his friend._ _

__Renjun really is a person who likes everything the least popular way possible. No wonder he never orders that stupid Valentine drink that Jaemin has been trying to make him try for weeks now._ _

__It's a wonder the older is even here, to begin with. Or maybe not, since Valentine’s are supposed to be spent with someone who you have romantic feelings for._ _

__And Renjun is spending it with Jaemin._ _

__"Figures," he throws his friend a quick look before going back to cleaning the counter. "Not really in the mood for romance, are you?"_ _

__Renjun gives him a strange look that Jaemin doesn't know how to interpret. Was his mind tripping and trying to give some extra meaning where there wasn't any?_ _

__Probably and Jaemin sighs deeply at his own misery. Maybe if he gathered up the courage and wrote some silly little suggestive comment on one of Renjun's cups. It would be so easy._ _

__Jaemin grabs a fresh coup. It's been a while since his friend entered the almost empty now shop and he was still empty-handed._ _

__"Today's drink is on the house," Jaemin announces nonchalantly. It's the least he can do to be at least a little bit different on this 'special' day. He wonders if Renjun can tell what he is trying to do._ _

__"Jaemin I doubt Mark wants to buy me that coffee," Renjun shakes his head lightly when Jaemin picks up a marker to write down the order._ _

__What will it be today? An americano? A latte? Maybe a mocha?_ _

__He glues his eyes to his friend's face._ _

__"Yeah, I doubt he does but I do," he offers the older his biggest smile and scribbles 'Injun' on the cup and after a second of thinking adds a little heart and a laughing face next to it._ _

__Renjun furrows his brows and takes a look at the menu behind Jaemin even though the younger is pretty sure he knows all of the drinks on it._ _

__"That's so generous of you Nana," he says and the sarcasm is barely there. "I'll have your special."_ _

__Jaemin writes 'special' on the cup and sets it down with a smile before the words finally hit him._ _

__His head snaps up to look at Renjun so fast he grimaces at the sound of his neck cracking a little. Wouldn't it be wonderful to break his neck on Valentine's day before his best friend, no, screw that. Before his _crush_._ _

__"What did you just say?" He asks like an idiot but he _has_ to make sure he won't make Renjun the 'cursed' drink just for the older to throw it away with a disgusted face._ _

__"Your special drink," Renjun says once again and gives him a judging look. "Just make me this stupid Valentine special Jaemin."_ _

__They stare at each other for a moment and there is _something_ in Renjun's eyes that makes the younger turn around and get to work without asking any more questions._ _

__It doesn't take long before Jaemin is completely consumed by his work. He focuses on the machine’s gentle murmuring and breathes in the familiar coffee aroma._ _

__This is something he is good at and he promises himself to make the best Valentine special possible for his friend._ _

__"Is that for Injun?" Donghyuck appears in the doorframe with a knowing smirk playing on his lips._ _

__Jaemin looks down at the cup in his hand. All that's left for him to do is add whipped cream and sprinkle hearts. He nods._ _

__"Oh, you managed to convince him to try it? And of all days today?" Donghyuck laughs like it was the funniest joke ever. "I can't wait to tell Jeno about it."_ _

__Jaemin’s mind races Donghyuck’s words hit him one at a time. He recalls their conversation from a few days ago and he stops, just for a second, the cup with the hot drink still in hand, Renjun’s name scribbled on it in his own handwriting._ _

__It feels almost surreal when he turns around and his eyes lock with Renjun’s. The older raises one eyebrow in question._ _

__“Go to him,” Donghyuck says and gestures at the cup in Jaemin’s hand. The drink is ready, the pink heart-shaped sprinkles almost laughing at him. Jaemin nods._ _

__“Wait,” Donghyuck grabs something from the nearby table and shoves it into Jaemin’s hand just as he is about to leave. It’s a black marker, one of the ones they use to write down orders and names on the cups. He shots his friend a questioning look but all Donghyuck gives him is a smile. “Ask him out finally.”_ _

__Jaemin opens the pen and scribbles something o the cup before almost running back to Renjun. Part of him is scared that if he slowed down he would ultimately turn around and throw the whole drink out, backing out at the last moment._ _

__When he finally arrives at the table Renjun gives him a smile. A big one, one of the brightest Jaemi has ever seen on him and he reaches for the cup._ _

__Jaemin swallows but puts on a smile that matches that on his friend as he passes him the drink._ _

__Renjun’s eyes drop to the cup in his hands. Jaemin can clearly tell the moment the older reads his message scribbled in messy handwriting._ _

__‘ _Hey Renjun. How long have you wanted to try the special? I kept telling you it’s good but, to be honest, it might be a little too sweet for your liking. Let’s grab something else next time. Maybe somewhere else too. What do you think? _’___ _

____Renjun looks up and Jaemin sucks in his breath._ _ _ _

____“Next time,” Renjun says as he takes a sip of the drink. “It’s on me. And, Jaemin, it’s definitely _not too sweet_.”_ _ _ _

____Jaemin laughs._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo...you might be wondering what was THAT and i honestly dont know. at first, my plan was to write something set during valentines but to make it...not cheesy but,,,ahahahaha idk anymore i just hope its not terrible??
> 
> well!! that said, kudos and comments always make my day<33
> 
> find me @lotsofsunshines on tt


End file.
